All Around Me
by jazzysaid
Summary: AU. Bella's a vampire already. Canon pairings, only slightly OOC. Rated M for later chapters. I want to see how this is received before I write more! NOTE! This story is on a very long hiatus. I'm not even sure if I'll continue or not. I'm so sorry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jacques Benigne Bossuel once said, "The heart has reasons that reason does not understand." Though my heart is unbeating, and has lay dormant in my chest for well over five centuries, I myself can agree with this as I have experienced it. Yes, love is without reason. Love never listened to my mind – it simply tugged at my cold, dead heart. Love willed me to do things I'd never dreamt of. It brought me a world of hurt. But it also brought me more smiles than anything or anyone else has in 534 years. And for that, I'm thankful down to my very granite bones.

My belief in love has caused me to put faith in other things. God, for instance. If there were no God, certainly I would have died long ago. And if that had happened, I would've been kept from true happiness. There is a God, and he is most kind. Most patient, too, for He did what I could not. He had faith and waited centuries for my existence to be complete. In all my years, the world had become repetitive. Routine. That is, until I went to Forks, Washington. Who would have thought that this small, rainy town would turn my world absolutely upside-down?


	2. Chapter 1

**Take My Hand, Let's Go Somewhere We Can Rest Our Souls**

I sighed, fidgeting unnecessarily as I walked up to Forks High School. The minds of teenagers around me were buzzing, and I briefly wondered if vampires were capable of panic attacks. Sometimes, more often than not, this gift seemed such a curse. _I wonder who she is – if she's related to the Cullen's? _I heard from somewhere to my left. It didn't surprise me, I knew there was a large vampire clan in Forks, going to this very school. In fact, I knew one of the vampires. She wouldn't remember me, sadly. I'd heard that she awoke with no memories. But it had been years, and I still remembered Mary Alice Brandon with clarity.

I'd been traveling across the South. Rumors were flying around everywhere about a girl condemned to an asylum for her visions. All I had to do was pluck the information out of someone's mind. The girl was young, sixteen or seventeen at most, and I watched through someone else's memories as she blacked out momentarily. These black-outs happened more and more often until finally on her birthday, her parents had had enough. It was a shame, of course. She had potential. When I heard she had been changed, it didn't come as much of a shock. I knew someone would have snatched her up and changed her for her gift.

A snotty young girl brought me out of my reverie with her thoughts. _She's gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as me, of course. But maybe she'll want to be part of the posse.. _Not a chance, I thought, dryly. I wasn't going to be joining this 'Jessica Stanley's little group. I chuckled under my breath as I made my way at a leisurely human pace to the Administration building. Stepping inside, the temperature change made my stomach roll slightly. It was far too warm in here; I could hear the vents spewing out heated air. There was a woman sitting at a long L-shaped desk. She had strawberry hair, which was in a messy bun, and her name-plate read 'Mrs. Cope'.

"Excuse me," I said, stepping up to the desk. "I'm Isabella Swan, the transfer from England? I was hoping I could get my schedule." She looked up suddenly, her thoughts registering her shock. _I didn't even hear the bell above the door! _I smiled as wide as I could without scaring her, trying my best to be friendly. Of course, the smell of her blood spiked with slight adrenaline from my silent approach did make this a bit more difficult. As old as I was, it was still a struggle to deny instincts.

"Oh, Lord. You scared me, child. Yes, I've got it right here. Do you need a map? Or perhaps I could call someone to escort you around for the day.." She started mumbling to herself while gathering my documents. I smiled, knowing there'd be no need for an escort. But apparently someone else thought otherwise, as I heard a small voice pipe up behind me, saying, "I'll do it!" I whirled around to see no other than Alice, still as small and pixie-like as she always had been, but exponentially more beautiful. Momentarily, I asked myself why she might want to show me around. Surely, she can see my eyes. She should know that I'd have no problem finding my way around the school campus.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. I thought you might want me to show you around," she said as she smiled at me. _I know your gift. I want to talk to you, and have you meet my family, _she added in her mind. I nodded once at her.

"Sure. That'd be nice." I grabbed my papers off of Mrs. Cope's desk. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll be going now." I internally groaned at the thought of having to step into this far-too-warm room again at the end of the day to turn in forms, but I'd bear it. As I turned back to Alice, I realized she was much closer than she had been. She grinned up at me and reached for my hand, dragging me out the door and back into the misty air of Forks.

"So, Bella, you like to be called that, right? Anyways, we have all of our classes together except Biology. You'll be in that class with my brother, Edward. I was thinking after school maybe you could follow me back to my house and meet my father, Carlisle. He works at the hospital here. Oh! We should go shopping this weekend, it's going to be perfect weather – for us, anyways. Sit with us at lunch?" This little pixie was talking a mile a minute and it was honestly hard to keep up, even with my enhanced senses. I don't think she stopped to take a breath once, and I had to grin at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I do like to be called Bella. Sure, I'll sit with you. I'm interested in meeting your.. family, you called it? That's an interesting term for what we are," I said, truly astounded. A peek into her mind showed me that she loved these other vampires very much, and really did consider them family. I'd never met a coven like this, although I had heard of it from the Volturi in my time spent in Italy.

"I guess we're different!" Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement as she led me through the halls of the school. Finally, we got to an inconspicuous looking room. "This is English, it's our first class of the day. I saved a seat for you since I knew you'd be coming," she trilled. I followed her into the room and was assaulted with the smells of sweat, wood, and old books. Our seats were in the very back of the room, near an open window, and I happily walked over, glad to be somewhat freed from the room's aroma.

"So," I said as Alice sat down next to me, "tell me more about your family. I know there is you and a few others, and you are all.. paired, correct?" She nodded. "I'm actually anxious to meet them. I haven't had much contact in the last few years with others of our kind." I shifted a bit in my seat, vaguely aware that the teacher had walked into the classroom. It was easy not to pay attention, because I knew more than she did on the subject of literature. However, for the sake of not being caught talking on my first day, I pulled out a notebook and pretended to take notes.

I was more than anxious to meet Alice's family; I was becoming somewhat ecstatic at the idea. I sifted through her memories a bit, and noticed a tawny-eyed, bronze-haired beauty coming up a lot. Was this her mate? Or could this be her 'brother', Edward? I was intrigued by him already, and had yet to meet him even.


	3. Chapter 2

**We'll Sit Where It's Warm**

Lunch time found me sitting at a table with Alice. She excitedly told me that the rest of her clan would be here in (exactly) 4 minutes and 32 seconds. I had to smile at her accuracy, and I made a mental note to ask her more about her visions later.

"So, why do we even get food? It's not like I'm going to eat this," I told her. I was poking a small plastic fork into something gelatinous and absolutely disgusting. Really, I was still wondering what it was. My eyesight could see the goop jiggling whenever the fork touched it. Gross, I thought.

"Just to keep up pretenses! Don't worry, you won't have to eat it. Although.." She trailed off, and I found myself getting antsy. Her eyes glazed over for a few moments, and suddenly she was grinning widely. Must be what an ear-to-ear grin looks like. "You should get Emmett to try it! Yes, I've seen it. It'll be great." Alice squealed a few times, bouncing up and down in her seat. I worried that she was going to break the useless chair with her strength, but she seemed to be alright. "Oh!" I heard her squeak out.

Raising an eyebrow, a trick I learned from Aro in Volterra, I turned in my seat. I was astonished at the beauties walking through the cafeteria doors. I'd seen them in Alice's memories, but really, that did them no justice. The first one I saw was a tall, lanky blonde with scars all over his neck and hands – from what I could see. Is this Edward? Or Jasper? Behind the blonde came a large man with brown curly hair. I smiled at the sight of him despite myself; he really was huge! Knowing this was Emmett, I decided I'd definitely be making him eat that nasty stuff they call lunch. At his side was a bombshell. My breath actually caught in my throat, for the sight of her made even me jealous, and I knew I wasn't bad looking. She was tall, her long blonde hair fanning out behind her as she strutted towards our table. Rosalie.

But nothing, nothing at all, could have prepared me for what I saw next. Trailing slowly behind the rest of the group was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen in all my years. He was Adonis incarnate. Flawless alabaster skin, except for the purple bruises under his eyes. His eyes.. They seemed a more intense shade of topaz than anyone else's I'd come across, and they were slightly covered by his unruly bronze hair. I giggled under my breath, it looked like sex hair to me. And my goodness, through his cashmere sweater I could make out his muscles. He wasn't buff like Emmett, or a little too skinny looking, like the blonde boy. No, he was a perfect medium. I hoped with my dead heart that this one was single.

The other Cullens had already sat down, and as the bronze-haired boy approached the table, I stood and held my hand out.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan." He looked taken aback that I'd spoken to him and not the others, but he reached for my hand anyways. He grasped me by the wrist, and brought my hand to his lips, brushing them across my knuckles. If I were human, I know I would have blushed like mad. No one had done that to me, ever.

"Edward Cullen," He drawled in a smooth, velvet-like voice. I nearly jumped him. Sitting back down at the table, in between Alice and Edward, I realized something. Edward's head was silent. Maybe my power was not working? But no.. I could hear everyone else. Emmett wanted to take Rosalie to the janitor's closet, and Alice and the blonde one – who I figured out was Jasper – were staring intently at each other with love in their thoughts. Even though I was worried about Edward's silent mind, I inwardly rejoiced. He had no mate.

"Edward, do you mind if I ask you something?" I turned towards him.

"No. Go on." He raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, I can't help but notice that your mind is silent. It's so unnerving, are you a shield of some sort? I thought my power was being screwy, but.. I'm not so sure now," I said quickly, too low for the humans to hear even though their attention was solely on this table. I grimaced. _Why is she sitting with the Cullens? Maybe she is one of them._ I guess being new made me the talk of the day, but surely they'd forget.

"Wait." He looked alarmed. "What? You mean you can't read me, and I can't read you?" I blinked. He was the mindreader. And he couldn't read mine? This is interesting.

"Great!" Alice jumped up from her seat. She looked so damned excited, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. All her mind told me was _this is going to be so good! It'll work perfectly._ "Now you two have to actually talk about your feelings with each other!"

"Alice, what?" I hissed. Her thoughts faltered for a moment, and I saw a vision. Edward and I, lying on a black leather couch, curled into each other and kissing. What in the hell was this? I mean, I sure wouldn't mind it but why was she seeing our future together?

"Alice, be quiet. I'm sorry, Isabella, she's always trying to be a matchmaker," Edward told me. Ah. So the pixie wanted to set us up. I see. She sat back down, glaring at Edward. I looked around to find that the three of us were the only ones left at our table. Where did the rest go?

"Edward, where did everyone else go?" I asked him. He shrugged and turned away from me, which I'll be honest, kind of hurt. "Okay, well I have Biology next so I'm just going to get a head start. I hate staring at this food." I got up, dumped my tray in the trash can, and walked off.

When I got to the Biology lab, I snuck a peek at the teacher's seating chart and took the only empty spot left – sharing a table with Edward Cullen. Sighing, I pulled out a book to read while I waited for class to begin.

It must have been 10 or 15 minutes later, but it seemed like only seconds had passed when Edward and the other students started filing in the door. He looked around until his gaze fell on me, and then walked over to the table. "Only free seat left, right?" He said as he sat down. I nodded, turning to look at the front of the room just as Mr. Banner walked in.

"Alright, since it's the first day, we're going to go through a slideshow of the syllabus." He wheeled out a projector, and motioned for one of the kids – Mike Newton, I think – to turn the lights off. Lights off? Uh oh. I didn't feel comfortable in such close proximity to Edward in the dark. As Mr. Banner started going through spreadsheets and transparencies of the year's curriculum, I shifted to the left, away from _him_, and tried to pay attention, but it felt like there was an electric current passing between myself and the vampire to my right.

I couldn't help but noticed that he seemed uncomfortable as well, which made me wonder. Did he not like me? No, that couldn't be it, because I could feel his long fingers resting on my bare knee now. I bit my lip to stop a squeak and looked over at him in surprise. When he looked back, he seemed just as confused as I did. He glanced down at his hand and then jerked it back and into his own lap.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I didn't even realize.."

"It's okay." I shrugged a little before continuing, "I know it was an accident." Sighing, I started to think if I wanted it to be an accident or not. I'd say not, because when he had touched my skin, it felt like fire, but a good kind. It was a slow burn that started at our point of contact and radiated outward from there. I rested my chin on my hand, and sighed just as Mr. Banner said we'd have to continue the slideshow tomorrow. Things were going to get uncomfortable in the Biology lab.

-

**AN: **tell me what you think, please. I need to know if I'm doing okay before I continue.


	4. Chapter 3

**You Say Look, We're Here Alone**

The rest of the day ended up being boring, except for snide comments from a girl named Lauren Mallory in Home Ec. Granted, these remarks were made in her head, but they angered me nonetheless. Even with my years of perfecting control, it was very hard not to rip her concealer-covered face off. Hearing, _Look at that skirt, I bet her legs never stay closed_ was really not top on my list. Unfortunately, I hadn't seen Edward the rest of the day, except for a few glances in the halls. I did see Alice, though. She had invited me to the Cullen house after school.

So here I was, running to the large white house on the outskirts of Forks. I had to keep it to a slow human pace until I reached the town limits, but that was when I really let myself go. Running was the greatest pleasure for my kind, I think. It felt amazing to just let go of the pretending – to truly be free. Feeling the wind whip through my hair was something I knew I'd never tire of. The only thing that could make it better is having someone running by my side. Where did that come from, I thought. I'd never really wanted a mate until now. Hell, I hadn't even wanted a friend. But of course, Alice changed that. I'd seen in her head that we would become almost like sisters, and that vision I trusted.

It didn't take long to get to the mansion. I noticed when I stepped into the lawn that I had a vague sense of safety here. The house was actually kind of intimidating, with its three stories and what appeared to be an entire back of glass. Even the door; it was taller than me twice over, and wider than Emmett. I stepped up onto the landing and knocked hesitantly, even though I knew Alice would have seen me coming. No sooner than that thought, the door swung open to reveal a woman I recognized as Esme, the 'mother' of the coven. She had such a warm look about her – caramel hair that fell to her shoulders in soft waves, not to mention the apron she was wearing. I couldn't help but wonder why in the world a vampire would have a cooking apron, but I decided to let it go.

"Hello!" Esme smiled, immediately pulling me into a soft, motherly hug. "You must be Bella, it's so good to meet you. Do come in, it would be rude of me to have you stand on the stoop all night." I stepped into the foyer, grinning at her. Despite the fact that I was older than her by many years, this woman had such a protectiveness about her. It brought back murky memories of my own mother, and how she would sing to me at night while I lie in bed, crying after a nightmare. I barely remembered my mother now, but I was starting to feel some sort of kinship with Esme Cullen already. It felt like she could easily be the mother that I haven't had in five and a half centuries.

"Oh, Esme. Your home is gorgeous." I stood in awe. The house seemed to have many of its walls knocked out, so it was very open and inviting. There was a large, plush, leather couch in what I figured to be the living room, as well as a glass coffee table and an astonishing flat-screen TV. I knew from past meetings with other vampires that many of them (if they weren't nomads) had a very lavish and luxurious lifestyle. I, myself, didn't really care for the expensive things. I made do with what I had, because I had come from a peasant family when I was human.

I followed Esme into the kitchen (why they had one was beyond me, I suppose for pretenses) and heaved myself up gracefully onto the counter. I laughed as Esme jokingly scolded me for sitting on her marble countertop. It amazed me how I felt so comfortable here, but I wasn't about to really let myself enjoy it. I had spent my life as a nomad, mostly. I wasn't used to the love I felt coming from these people, and I didn't know if it could last, even though their thoughts rang sincere.

"Isabella, darling, because the rest of the family is out hunting, I would love to chat with you," Esme said, standing next to my spot on the kitchen counter. I nodded for her to continue, feeling at ease with this woman. "I would like to know where you're living. I feel it's important for us to stick together, with what my daughter has seen for your future. You understand?"

"Oh, I do understand. Alice is sure we will be the best of friends." I smiled. "But as of right now, I'm not living anywhere. I did find a nice clearing in the woods nearby, though. I figured that would do for now. I stashed my clothing there." After I said this, I looked at Esme to gauge her reaction. Pure horror, just as I'd figured. Her thoughts were running wildly. _Lord, the girl has nowhere to go! Living in the woods, unbelievable. I have to do the right thing. _I raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything.

"Bella Swan. You are going to live here, and I won't take no for an answer. The woods, my child? That will not do. You may use the guest room, and feel free to personalize it any way you wish. Mi casa es su casa, as they say." She chuckled at this, and really, I couldn't help it. I laughed along with her. I could feel myself slipping into comfort with the Cullens, and as much as I told myself I shouldn't, it was next to impossible not to. They felt like family. More so than Aro, Marcus, and Caius ever did. More so than Charlotte and Maria, when I had passed through the south. This family barely knew me, yet they didn't judge. And Esme was ready to bring me in just so I wouldn't be alone, like I had been for most of my existence.

I had just gotten through thanking Esme profusely, and hugging her as tightly as I could, when the rest of the family came trudging through the sliding glass door in the living room. They all smiled as they passed me, and most of them headed up to, I assume, their rooms, leaving only Carlisle and Edward.

"Bella, my Bella, welcome! Alice told us of your acceptance to stay here, and I must say that I am personally very glad," Carlisle said as he came up. He held out his hand for me to shake, but instead I lunged myself at him, hugging him with all of my strength. At first, he stiffened, but after a few moments he relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I can't express how comfortable I feel here." I inwardly blushed at my own gushiness, and quickly walked into the living room, throwing myself onto the couch. Yeah, it was definitely as comfortable as I thought it would be. I sank into the soft leather, watching Edward walk into the room. When he saw me sprawled on the sofa, he smirked and came over.

"I see you've gotten comfy already," He chuckled. I just grinned widely and nodded at him. He perched himself on the back of the couch, and I looked up at him through my lashes. I couldn't get over his beauty. Even for a vampire, he was exceptionally stunning. I don't know what came over me, but at that moment I had the urge to kiss him. No, I told myself, you cannot get caught up. I sighed and rolled over, facing away from him. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I bit my lip and nodded, but my thoughts contradicted my movements. No, I'm not okay, I think I might love you.

They say when a vampire has found a mate, they are instantly attracted. It's almost like two magnets – the pull is so strong, that nothing is going to keep them apart, even themselves. Of course I'd never experienced this, but now I wasn't so sure. Laying there, with Edward so close to me, I wanted nothing more than to hold him and feel his soft lips against mine. It worried me, but if Edward really was my calling, then there would be no point in fighting it. Right? Just then, I burst into giggles as I heard Jasper's thoughts from upstairs. _Stop the longing, Isabella._ However, my giggles were soon stopped when I turned to look at Edward and noted the bewildered expression on his face. Oh, well shit. He's a mindreader just as I am, which means that he also heard that.

"Longing? What were you longing for?" He arched an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly into a smirk. I shook my head wildly, telling him I was longing for a nice hot shower, and then I sprinted up the stairs to the third floor where I knew my room was.

As I got into the room, I started worrying about not having clothes to change into, but Alice had already taken care of me, so I stripped and stepped into the shower. I had just turned the nozzle on, but it didn't really matter what the temperature was. I didn't feel a difference between warm and cold. Sighing in content, I let the water run through my hair, washing away the day. Even I had to admit, I was pleased at how my move to Forks was turning out. I had a place to live, that wasn't the woods, and I was actually associating with other creatures like myself.

"Bella!" I heard my name being called, and reluctantly turned off the shower. I stepped out, wrapping a very large, very fluffy towel around me, and then went to go see what I was needed for. I wasn't prepared, though, for stepping into my room and seeing Edward sitting on the bed. I squeaked and put my hands up to my unbeating heart. I hadn't realized I dropped the towel until I saw Edward's eyes widen. "Oh, shit!" He muttered, putting his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault, Edward. You just scared me, that's all." I quickly snatched up the towel, but I really couldn't bring myself to feel embarrassed. I wasn't ashamed of my body, and I'm sure he had seen many women in the minds of others, so I wasn't sure what he was so embarrassed for. I was debating whether or not to poke fun at him for looking away, but he seemed like the type who might get even more embarrassed from that, so instead I settled for patting him on the head and then jogging to the walk-in closet. "What did you need, by the way?" I called over my shoulder. I knew he'd hear me if I spoke at a normal volume, but I was already picking up habits from being around humans all day.

"Um.." I grinned, he seemed to be shy now. "I just wanted.. to know if the room was to your liking?" It sounded more like a question than a statement, so I told him that. "Well, it is. Is the room.. do you like it?"

"Oh, Edward. Of course. It's much better than a meadow. What's the bed for, though?" I realized right after I said that, that it was an obvious question. "Nevermind," I stuttered. Now I was the embarrassed one. I heard him chuckling from the room.

"Yeah, I guess you figured it out. Anyways, sorry for bursting in. I'll be in my room if you need me." As I heard him leave, I frowned a little in disappointment. I wanted to get to know him better. Oh well, I thought, I could always go to his room. Blushing in my head at the implications that idea held, I finished dressing and went to lay on the bed. I wished, not for the first time, that I could sleep, because my God was this bed the most comfortable thing. I snuggled further into the mattress, closing my eyes. If I couldn't sleep, I could at least pretend to.

Unfortunately (or maybe not) though, my semi dream-like state was filled with nothing but a certain pair of topaz orbs.

-

**AN: **Filler, I guess. I'm not entirely sure where I want this to go.


End file.
